$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {0} & {1} \\ {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{1} & {-2}-{0} \\ {0}-{2} & {1}-{3} \\ {4}-{3} & {-1}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {-2} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$